The present invention relates generally to light providing devices and more specifically to combinations of lighting devices which are useful for both indoor and outdoor use.
Flashlights, as currently used, contain internal power sources, usually in the form of primary, non-rechargeable batteries or secondary, rechargeable batteries. They are usually light in weight, may be waterproof and have switch in the power path between the battery and the flashlight bulb. Lamps, on the other hand, usually run off an A.C. power source and are rather heavy, and bulky due to their lamp shade.
There are many good reasons to have a flashlight readily at hand. For example, during power outages, which occur frequently in many areas, life and limb may be endangered unless some form of emergency lighting may be restored.
Additionally, many people store flashlights in anticipation of an emergency and forget to replace batteries on a regular basis, thereby rendering the flashlight useless at its time of greatest need.
When a flashlight is needed suddenly, particularly when no other light source is available, the flashlight may be difficult to find. Stress increases the difficulty of remembering where to look for the flashlight when usual visual cues are greatly altered or non-existent.